Rosa in Wonderland Part 11 - Rosariki Meets Bowser/How Doth the Little Crocodile
Cast: *Alice - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Alice's Sister - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Dinah - Purdy (Moshi Monsters) *White Rabbit - Pogoriki (GoGoRiki) *Doorknob - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Dodo - Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Walrus - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Carpenter - Dennis Mitchell (Dennis the Menace) *Bill the Lizard - Billy White (Poochini's Yard) *The Rose - True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Flowers - Betty and Norrie (Hey Duggee) *#Snooty Flower - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *#Daisy - Sharteneer (The Fryguy Show) *#Pansies - Alice (Littlest Pet Shop), Soleil Spacebot, Sally Spacebot, Sarah Spacebot, Patty Spacebot (The Spacebots) and D.W. Read (Arthur) *#Tulips - Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *#Blue Bonnets - Hopeful Heart Cougar, Romantic Heart Skunk and Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *#Violets - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *#Calla Lily - Lina Volt (The Fryguy Show) *#Lily - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *#Sunflowers - Ana and Kat (WarioWare, Inc.) *#Lilac - Rapunzel (Tangled) *#Chrysanthemums - Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy (Disney) *#Glories - Leslie McGroathy (Itsy Bitsy Spider) and Frankine Frensky (Arthur) *#Daffodils - Wile E. Coyote and Ralph Wolf (Looney Tunes) *#Tiger Lily - Brenda Walsh (Beverly Hills, 90210) *#Dandy Lion - Brandon Walsh (Beverly Hills, 90210) *#White Rose - Nancy Suzy Fish (SpongeBob SquarePants) *#Thistle - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *#Yellow Daisies - Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck (Disney) *#Rosebud - Mrs. Prysselius (Pippi Longstocking) *#Sweetpeas - Giggles, Flaky and Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) *#Dandy Pup - Spike (Rugrats) *Caterpillar - Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) *Caterpillar (Butterfly) - Burning Heart Dragon (The Care Bears Family) Transcripts: *Rosariki: You can learn a lot of things from the flowers… Huh! Seems to me they could learn a few things about manners! *Bowser: A, e i o u, a e i o u, a e i o u, o, u e i o a, u e i a, a e i o u… Who are you? *Rosariki: I- I- I hardly know, sir! I changed so many times since this morning, you see… *Bowser: I do not see. Explain yourself. *Rosariki: Why, I’m afraid I can’t explain myself, sir, because I’m not myself, you know… *Bowser: I do not know. *Rosariki: Well, I can’t put it anymore clearly for it isn’t clear to me! *Bowser: You? Who are you? *Rosariki: Well, don’t you think you ought to tell me- cough-cough, cough-cough, who you are first? *Bowser: Why? *Rosariki: Oh dear. Everything is so confusing. *Bowser: It is not. *Rosariki: Well, it is to me. *Bowser: Why? *Rosariki: Well, I can’t remember things as I used to, and… *Bowser: Recite. *Rosariki: Hmm? Oh! Oh, oh, yes, sir! Um… how doth the little busy bee, improve each shi… *Bowser: Stop! That is not spoken correcitically. It goes: how… *Rosariki: Hihihi! *Bowser: Hmm! How doth the little crocodile improve his shining tail. And pour the waters of the Nile, on every golden scale. How cheer… how cheer… Ahem! *Rosariki: Hihihihi! *Bowser: How cheerfully he seems to grin, how neatly spreads his claws. And welcomes little fishes in, with gently smiling jaws. *Rosariki: Well I must say I’ve never heard it that way before… *Bowser: I know, I have improved it. *Rosariki: Well, cough-cough-couch, if you ask me… *Bowser: You? Huh, who are you? *Rosariki: Cough-cough, cough-cough, A-choo! Oh! *Bowser: You there! Girl! Wait! Come back! I have something important to say! *Rosariki: Oh dear. I wonder what he wants now. Well…? *Bowser: Keep your temper! *Rosariki: Is that all? *Bowser: No. Exacitically, what is your problem? *Rosariki: Well, it’s exacitici-, exaciti-, well, it’s precisely this: I should like to be a little larger, sir. *Bowser: Why? *Rosariki: Well, after all, three inches is such a wretched height, and… *Bowser (Scary Voice): I am exacitically three inches high, and it is a very good height indeed! *Rosariki: But I’m not used to it. And you needn’t shout! Oh dear! *Burning Heart Dragon: By the way, I have a few more helpful hints. One side will make you grow taller… *Rosariki: One side of what? *Burning Heart Dragon: …and the other side will make you grow shorter. *Rosariki: The other side of what? *Burning Heart Dragon (Scary Voice): The mushroom, of course!! Category:The Cartoon and Friends Resolution Category:The Cartoon and Friends Resolution's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Transcripts Category:Transcripts